The Counter
by shounenai4life
Summary: Harry is shopping at the mall for a gift for a friend. Is that not the weirdest place to meet up with Draco Malfoy? Read to find out what happens! one-shot Not the best at summaries. Check out my other story! HarryxDraco ppl! don't u just love it?


For all you guys who are waiting for Thant night 2, this is to tide u over. Its coming!!!!

Love u! And if the wonderful Diarmadhi who tipped me off, i took ur advice so...

CIAO!!!!!

thanks for the tip sweetie, i love to learn.

* * *

Harry looked around the mall, having no idea what to do. He'd been moving frantically up and down the escalator for the past fifteen minutes while trying to put himself to sorts. Things had been wired after he'd defeated Voldermort, between him and Ginny. He hadn't felt the same and he wondered why. There had been no spark, no feelings, and no nothing, between them. Maybe that had had just a _little_ bit to do with the fact that he was gay. Maybe just a little. Ron had helped him find that out. Well, that is an entirely different story and all you need to know is that it hadn't worked out. Too bad.

Anyways, after a year of dating, he'd had to break it off with Ginny, but that hadn't stopped then from remaining friends, he'd dated her brother for Merlin's sakes! So now, just to show her that there were indeed no hard feelings whatsoever, he was scaling somewhere no man had dared to go alone, just to find her the perfect present. And now he was utterly lost.

There was a sign at the top of the escalator that he'd been too lazy to look at for a while. Well actually, he'd been too busy staring at this super hot guy's bum who'd been bending over this one box in this one store for those past fifteen minutes. Yes, he was that desperate. But now it was time to move on.

'_Cosmetic's counter-Perfume Department'_ the sign said, and there was an arrow pointing to the direction it was in.

'Cosmetics? Perfume? Weren't those two things that girls just absolutely loved?' Harry thought, and as a last resort he hopped of the escalator and trotted towards the perfume department. Immediately, he was greeted with the overpowering scent of dozens of perfumes, pompous women who were eyeing him like they wanted to rip his clothes off there and then, and the occasional male. He'd moved back to muggle England because he'd wanted to be normal, but apparently he was rather attractive (go figure) and loads of people even here were always eyeing him.

"Umm excuse me." He said, tapping the counter as he waited for someone to appear while trying to get a peak at whoever was supposed to be serving him. The area behind the counter was loaded with perfumes, as well as the sides. He hitched up his jeans. They'd been bugging him for a while now. 'Damn, never going out without a belt ever again!' he thought grumpily.

"One second!" Came a muffled voice that Harry could tell was coming from out of view below the counter. He waited patiently and within a few seconds a blonde boy with a cheerful smile bounced up.

"Hi, my name's Draco! Can I help you?" He grinned before realizing just who he was taking to. "Potter?"

"Malfoy!" Harry said in shock. He hadn't seen Draco since the last day of Hogwarts, since graduation. How did he get here? Of all the malls in England, he chose to be here?

"Why are you here?" he said, while gazing over Draco's body. He looked so different…

Draco tilted his hips to the side. "I _work_ here." He said cockily.

Harry blushed. Somehow it had come out as if Draco had only been there for him. Of course he wasn't. Of course he worked there. Why else would he be there?

Harry gazed at Draco, over his face, sharp yet, delicate, his cheeks pale though incredibly beautiful. His pouty pink lips, the large grey eyes with his incredibly long eyelashes and cute little eyebrows slightly obscured by the floucy white blond bang he had. His hair had grown out, now past his shoulders, down his shoulder blades. He was far more beautiful than Harry remembered him. And his body. Impeccably dressed in a button up shirt that was pulled out of his waistband showing off his flat, toned stomach and black, crisp jeans. He was (as usual) slender and lean, but Harry could see the well-defined muscles of his arms through his shirt. He imagined what his abdomen looked like. Now finally, he saw what all those rumors about Draco being a damned veela came from, the whole reason why in school he'd been every girls (and boys) dreams, a sex God. He was too pretty for his own good.

"Potter, I'm sure…well at least I hope that you didn't come here to grope me with your eyes. I suppose it's flattering though, being checked out by the chosen one and all, but you're starting to freak me out."

"I'm not…" Harry blushed. Draco suddenly leaned over and pressed his finger to Harry's lips. "Don't start blubbering now sweetie, no matter how cute you are when you do. Just tell me what you want." He said throatily, almost sensually.

Harry got even more flustered at how calm and collected Draco was being. He still had to get used to the whole 'no longer enemies' thing. Was he even throwing in a bit of flirting? "I want perfume." He said quietly. "That smells nice."

Draco shook his head. "My, my potter, so manly, so….specific." he smirked.

"So you'll be taking the entire department then? Or did you just want what I can offer form my counter." Draco said teasingly.

Harry blushed. "I mean I want the…I want…."

'_What he can offer form his counter? What does that mean?'_

Draco smiled. "What I mean is, who's it for? Yourself? That special someone?"

Harry opened his mouth to yell at Draco to cut out the teasing but realized Draco was being strictly business-like. "It's for a friend that I used to date. I want them to know I still care for them."

Draco's eyes lit up and he propped his chin in the palms of his hands, his watch sliding down his wrist. He resembled a child waiting for a story. When did Draco get so adorable and charming? 'Damn him.'

"That's so sweet." He cooed. Harry checked him for sarcasm but couldn't find any. Why was Draco being so damn O.O.C?

Draco must've realized his staring because he immediately straightened. "I'm sorry. Ever since the war I've fallen in love with….well love. And happiness. I caused grief to so many people. I just love to see them come in here looking for something for that loved one. It makes my stomach flutter."

The great Draco has fallen?" Harry said, amused. Draco walked over to the side of the counter and began tiptoeing to reach a bunch of perfumes on the top shelf. Harry caught a good view of his exposed lower back, where his grey boxers slid snuggly over the curve of his tailbone, over all that yummy soft skin… he looked too adorable for words

"Male or female?" Draco said, oblivious to Harry's roaming eyes.

"Huh?" Harry said, snapping out of his reprisal. Why was he finding Draco so attractive? He was gay, sure, but he'd never felt this way about Draco in all his life. Right…?

Sure, Draco had always been extraordinarily attractive, a bit too pretty for his taste but still really quite nice, but he'd never had so little self-restraint before. Then again, he'd never been around Draco while he knew he was gay.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Male or female Potter. Your ex. Was it a male or a female?"

"Female of course!" Harry said quickly, leaning forward slightly to catch a glimpse of Draco's even more exposed back, now with the added bonus of his pants sliding off a bit, down to his hips.

Draco turned sharply, an eyebrow arched. "My, my Potter. Quite the homophobe now aren't we? Is it an insult to hint that the great boy-who-lived is gay?"

"No, I mean, I'm not homophobic…I…I just… it was a girl okay!!"

Draco pouted his pretty pink lips. "Now you're just making me feel bad, shunning me like that."

"What does gay have anything to do with you?"

Draco's eyes glinted. "You don't know? Hello? Me and Blaise were practically voted the hottest couple of the year at Hogwarts, and the last time I checked he was a male. Yeah, I don't think he could fake that erection, rubbing against mine or those orgasms one after another after we passionately made love in the dungeons." He pressed his index finger to his cheek as he became thoughtful.

Harry would be squirming rather uncomfortably by now at the gory details but he was too busy staring at Draco. "You're gay?" he burst out.

Draco rolled his eyes and blew his fringe into the air. "Weren't you listening?" He wined, pouting yet again. "Cutest couple? Ring a bell? …Snogging in corridors? …Groping during potions???!"

"Okay!" Harry yelled. "I got that part good. You too were a couple of sluts in action."

"Like you didn't want to get in on some of it no matter how straight you _claim_ to be." Draco retorted.

Harry chose not to say anything to that. "I can't believe it." He murmured.

"Like it was of much surprise. I'm not exactly the prime example of masculinity, ripping biceps and all. Look at me, I'm so pretty slap on a dress and you got miss universe." Draco drawled. Harry blushed. That was exactly what he'd been thinking.

"And don't even try to get me to believe for a second that _you're_ straight." Draco still managed to arch an eyebrow as he tottered back to the countertop, his hands filled with perfumes.

Harry fumed as Draco began placing down bottles innocently as if he hadn't just accused him of being a closet case. "What! I'm completely straight!"

Draco didn't look up form his tedious task. "Right. So you just ogled at Ron for 4 years for the heck of it. You just gazed at him like he was your whole life and your whole soul put together for the sake of pure fun. Sort of like that way I wish someone would look at me."

Harry was opening and closing his mouth, mind scratching for something to say.

"You were always protecting him. You practically pined for him when you two weren't speaking in forth year. He was the thing you'd miss most for crying out loud. Anyone that looked into you're eyes while you looked at him would know you were madly in love with him!"

Harry felt his cheeks go hot. "But there now, there I go being unprofessional again. You don't need to confess your gayness to me. It's not like were friends or anything." Draco shrugged.

"I'm not-" Harry tried. Draco ignored him and picked up a small bottle. "This is called essence of lavender. It's of course a muggle perfume so it only lasts for about two hours." Draco said scoffingly.

"Wow Draco, great selling tactics." Harry said sarcastically.

"What? You and I both know how much muggle stuff suck compared to ours. Why don't you get your ex something from the wizarding world instead?"

Harry looked around to make sure no one was hearing them. "Because that would be expected. Besides, maybe the love of muggle things runs in the family."

Draco's eyes widened. "I'm ashamed of you Potter." He said quietly.

"What? Why?" It frightened Harry just how much he cared what Draco thought.

"Ginny. You were dating Ginny? As if anyone in the world could see you two were never meant for each other." Draco said passionately waving his arms.

'Of course he figured it out.'

"Quite the romantic we are aren't we?" Harry teased.

"How much time did you waste with her?"

"A year."

"Shame." Draco sighed. "Ron would be so much better for you. He really is a sweetheart."

Harry's head hurt. "Who are you? Since when did Draco become such an affectionate, lovable, cuddly little many-sided romantic nutcase?"

Draco grinned. "So many compliments in one sentence! Oh you shouldn't have."

"Still I'm mad at you. I'm not going to sell you any perfumes unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless you get one for Weasely too."

Harry sighed. "Sure." He said shrugging. Draco smiled.

"Once you get the right scent, Ron will fall head over heels for you I'm sure."

"Actually Draco, I've been with Ron before. We broke up."

Draco looked flabbergasted. "What? No! I was _absolutely sure_ you two loved each other."

"We did. I mean, we do. But I think I loved him _too_ much."

"You cant' love anyone too much." Draco said stubbornly.

"Well I was obsessed to say the least. Once we started dating he was all I could ever think about, day and night."

"That's so romantic."

"It would be. But it was intruding into my life. I had no life. And Ron didn't feel as strongly as I did. I think I freaked him out in the end. So we're better off as brothers. I do still love him. I always have. We're just better as brothers."

Draco sighed. "You could go into incest." He said as a last resort. Harry smirked.

"Stop Draco."

Draco sighed, and then he suddenly reached out and grabbed Harry's hands. "Did your heart ever just when you were with him?"

Harry gazed into the earnest boy's eyes, then blushed and looked away. "Yeah. All the time. But enough about my non-existent love life. Tell me about yours. You got anyone special in your life."

Draco laughed, and to Harry's disappointment pulled his hands away. Harry had rather liked the touch. "Of _course_ not. Everyone knows I'm promiscuous Potter. I can't stay with a man for more than a night."

"I don't think you're as immoral as you want me to believe. Though you always were the sex god." Harry said playfully.

Draco slapped his hand. "Stop. I'm blushing." He beamed. Harry didn't understand what was going on here. They were flirting. Easily. Like old friends with lost love. Harry shook his head and tried going back to what he had come for. What was that again?

"Get this one for the girl. It smells good and whatever." Draco said pointing to some random bottle. "Now unto more important people. Namely Ron. I refuse to believe you aren't dating so I'm going to just ignore that. Ron has a fiery, feisty personality. When you two had sex who was on top?"

Harry spluttered. "That's none of your business!" He roared.

"Com'n. Tell me."

"…Ron. It was Ron."

"I thought so. You just get him this cologne. I don't know what it's called, but it sound like just what he would wear."

Harry looked at the bottle. "Let me smell it." He said.

"Hold out your wrist."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to walk around smelling like whatever that is. Put it on yourself."

"Right away sir." Draco said rolling his eyes. He stuck his slender wrist out palm upwards and sprayed some of the cologne on it. "Smell that."

Harry bent over and pressed his nose to Draco's skin. The small was heavenly, of course, but that wasn't what Harry was thinking about. It was Draco. Draco's skin, Draco's soft skin. He rubbed his nose against Draco's slight wrist, drawing in the scent. "Beautiful." He said, meaningfully looking into Draco's eyes.

Draco blushed, ignoring the feeling's surging through his body and pulling his hands. "So you want it?"

"Eh? Oh sure, sure, whatever." Harry said. All he could think about was how Draco's skin felt. He wanted him. All of him. _Now_.

"Could I smell that one more time, before I buy it?" He asked slyly. Draco raised an eyebrow, but complied, putting out his wrist, his hand in a loose fist. Harry looked Draco straight in the eye as he kissed his wrist, grazing his teeth over the spot, then licking at it. "Wow." He said seductively, licking his lips. "It even _taste's_ good. Draco's eyes grew bigger, and he blushed even more. "P-potter?" He whispered uncertainly. Harry continued biting and sucking, never breaking his gaze from Draco's. His lips made soft kissing noises as they met Draco's skin. Harry smiled to himself. He must look like a complete idiot right now, holding unto a seeming stranger's hand and groping it with his mouth, while Draco tried to look like he let _all_ the customers do this.

He pulled his hand away from Harry suddenly. Harry looked disappointed at the loss. "I- I take a break in five minutes." Draco said, voice full of meaning. "We could, I mean, if you want to con…what the hell am I saying…" He faltered, looking shy and adorably flustered at the same time. Harry grinned, leaned over and grasped Draco's face between his hands, pressing his lips to the others. It was just as he thought. Draco was all talk. Draco moaned into his mouth, eyes shutting immediately. "Lead and I'll follow." He said, taking time to lick Draco's sensitive earlobe.

Draco grabbed up a 'gone to lunch' sign, and placed it on the table. "I'm officially off duty." He smiled, jumping over from behind the counter. Harry looked around. No one seemed to be noticing them. Too bad. Things were certainly about to get interesting.

Draco grabbed his hand and led him to a door at the far end of the high-class padded store. Fiddling with some keys, he found the right one and shoved it into the door, which opened. He guided Harry in and shut the door behind him. Harry looked around. The room was carpeted, just like the rest of the store, but it was absolutely empty as well.

"What's this called?" He asked curiously, staring around at the spacious, vacant space. Draco shrugged. "It's going to be a storeroom for stuff, but right now, it's just a place for us to…better acquaint ourselves."

Harry grinned and forgot entirely about the room, focusing more on the perfect package standing in it. With practiced fingers he undid the other boy's button's, then, pushing him against the wall, gripped his waist and began trailing hot kisses down Draco's chest and abdomen. As he had thought, Draco bucked forward at his touch. "Wait, you like that huh?" he said slyly taking one of Draco's nipples into his mouth. Draco bucked again, moving his hand to card it through Harry's hair, passionately. "Oh, oh Harry…" Draco squealed. "Now one has ever…done this."

Harry looked up at him, surprised. "No foreplay?" Harry fingered a nipple, making it firm beneath his touch. Draco shook his head. "No…no…"

Harry gently sucked, trying to give back a little of all that Draco had never had and Draco's moans of ecstasy only made him yearn for him more. How could one boy be making him feel so…right? It wasn't like he'd never done this before because he had…many times…with males. But, Draco wasn't…like them. Running his hands up and down the other boys sides then down into his pants. Draco bucked ,growing completely hard and pulsing now. "Potter." He whispered. "Please, now."

"Call me Harry."

"Harry."

"Louder." Harry cooed, running the palm of his hand over Draco's organ, at the same time pushing his pants off his hips. "H-Harry." Draco moaned haltingly, grey eyes filled with unreleased passion. Harry made quick work of his own pants, ready now. Little Harry was ready too, standing at attention. Draco looked down. "Jesus…how's it going to fit?" he gasped.

Maybe little Harry wasn't all that little.

Harry whispered a lubricating spell and used his now wet hands to prepare himself. then he pushed Draco down unto the padded floor and stuck a finger inside him. Draco gasped as he was loosened, and Harry feared he was going to blow a load right there. The sounds Draco made were so…hot. He pushed it in and out, his knees on either side of Draco, happy he was enjoying this. Then another. Draco's hips shot forward and Harry swore he'd never get tired of that. Hot, hot and tight this boy was. Three fingers.

"Shit. Feels so…God, shit." Draco started thrusting to Harry's fingers, propping himself up on his elbows. Harry took a hold of his hips and kissed his abdomen. "No. Just wait." He grinned.

Draco nodded. Harry was so good. Finally, Harry deemed him wet enough and pulled out his fingers "Now come's the pain." He smiled sadly. Draco pulled him, down. "Get with the fuck already." He sighed desperately.

"Fast or slow?" Harry asked accommodatingly.

"I'm not a freaking virgin, Potter."

"Yeah, but you're freaking tight, fast or slow??"

"Fast." Draco said sullenly.

Harry obliged and was inside Draco before the other boy could even do that little jerk of the hip that got him so turned on. "Damn that _was_ fast." He said in awe. Harry smiled down at him, propping his legs over his shoulders and began thrusting slowly. Draco's mouth opened with a wordless mix of passion and pain as his body took on its own rhythm. This wasn't like any other boy he'd been with. This was like…wow.

They began moving more harmoniously, Draco moving back when Harry did and them moving forward at the same time.

Hot.

Draco stared at Harry's chest, at the well-developed muscles that clinched and released with Harry's movement, over the well-tanned skin and up his neck to the face that had an adorable look to it, brows furrowed in concentration, green eyes roaming appreciatively over the boy beneath him, lips parted showing straight pearly white's, all flushed with pleasure.

Sexy.

It was sexy, at least to Harry, the way Draco swore out loud every time he thrust a little bit faster, a tiny bit deeper, gripping unto Harry's arm in a vulnerable way, blushing furiously when Harry bent over and whispered dirty into his ear.

So good, so right. Harry clutched Draco's hips, knowing he was devastatingly close to coming and Draco was too. One more thrust. "Un…Harry..." Draco moaned out slowly.

That did it. He came deep inside Draco at the same time Draco came all over himself and Harry. '_Evapero_' Got rid of the sticky stuff.

Draco was panting, breathing so quickly. Harry was still inside him, regaining his breath. "God, that was good." Draco blushed. "Better than I've ever had."

"Me too." Harry admitted pulling out. They kissed softly as they out on their clothes, making sure they looked uncreased and love-biteless.

"Too good." Draco said looking at the floor.

Harry reddened, feeling 15 again. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

Draco smiled. "Yeah. That would be nice."

Harry stopped for another kiss before Draco opened the door, wrapping his arms around Draco. "Forget bout the perfume." He said hotly. "I think I just found the sweetest tasting thing in this place." He licked his lips seductively.

"Not on sale." Draco said smugly.

FIN

* * *

My first one-shot! thanks reviewers, i love you guys so much! 


End file.
